Part I: Trolled
The Warriors rushed into a dark, foul-smelling chamber to see Jandyr frantically dodging and weaving away from two lumbering trolls. "Form a line!" commanded Short-arse. "Form a what!?" replied Trogdar, "and who made you boss?" "A line, dummy, pen them in, don't let them surround you," said Short-arse with authority, her knowledge of tunnel fighting proving an advantage. The Warriors formed a ragged line, the rancid trolls forced back against the far wall. "You take that one," said Trogdar pointing towards the troll in front of Short-arse and gesturing towards the Wizard, "and me and Jandyr'll take this one." The Wizard looked at Trogdar, puzzled, then began to summon the Winds of Magic. As he did so, the troll Trogdar had chosen grumbled and released a tremendous belch into Jandyr's face. "Ha! I shall call you Burp," said Trogdar, drawing his ensorcelled blade. "What do we call this one?" asked Short-arse, chopping at the other troll's legs. "Dunno," replied Trogdar, "depends what he does." "Let's hope it's not Farty then," said Short-arse. "Take that Burp!" shouted Trogdar, "and this, and maybe one of these!" Vicious wounds were opened on the side of Burp, his ensorcelled blade carving gobbets of flesh from the hulking beast. "Aha!" exulted Trogdar. As quickly as they formed the wounds started to knit back together, the thick blubber folding over and melding. "Eep!" exclaimed Trogdar. "Only fire can permanently wound these beasts," shouted Short-arse over the din of battle. "FREEZE!" "I said fire, not ice!" grumbled Short-arse. Never-the-less the ice caused significant damage on Burp, forming around the troll's wounds and holding them open. A disgusting smell began to billow from the monstrous fiend. "I think I'm gonna..." began Trogdar. The second troll opened it's gaping maw and vomited all over Short-arse. The other Warriors stood in shock for a moment before Trogdar broke the silence by vomiting himself. Short-arse stood motionless for a second, her armour sizzling with troll vomit. Carefully, she removed her helmet, melted beyond repair, and casually tossed it away. "RAAAAAAAARGH!!!" she screamed, laying into the troll with furious abandon. "TROGDAAA...BLEURGH!" yelled Trogdar in unison before throwing up again. "I suggest we kill these things as quickly as possible," said Jandyr calmly. There was no reply, Trogdar and Short-arse were lost to blind rage, and as for the Wizard... "FREEZE!" Burp literally exploded, the force of the ice causing his gut to expand violently, showering Trogdar and Jandyr in reeking flesh. "Oh Gods!" exclaimed Trogdar, bending over again and retching. The Wizard began to collect frozen bits of Burp, examining each in turn before selecting only a few choice pieces. "What are you doing?" asked Jandyr. "Mine," said the Wizard harshly. "Valuable, are they?" pondered Jandyr, turning and picking up bits of troll carcass. "Errr, there's still one left you know?" yelled Short-arse, struggling under the troll's weight. "I'll help," said Trogdar, walking over to the stricken Dwarf. "FREEZE!" The troll began to coat over in a layer of thick ice, weighing it to the ground. Still, the troll survived, it's stomach grumbling loudly. "It better not throw up on me again!" said Short-arse, dodging out of the way. "Hey, I think I've got a name for this one," said Trogdar, raising his blade high in the air to deliver the killing blow. "Churnie!"